Human papilloma viruses, abbreviated to HPV, form a group of viruses which have meanwhile been classified into more than 100 types. The viruses attack the epithelial cells of the skin or various mucous membranes and cause an uncontrolled tumorous growth in the infected cells. The tumours are usually benign and lead merely to the formation of warts on the affected area of skin or mucous membrane on which the infection with the viruses is present.
However, human papilloma viruses not only cause benign tumours. Some HPV types can also cause malignant changes. For example, human papilloma viruses are suspected of being involved in the development of cancer of the neck of the uterus, so-called cervical cancer. Human papilloma viruses are also suspected of causing carcinomas of the vagina, penis and anus, or at least of being involved in the development thereof.
In order to prevent such tumorous growth, in recent years vaccines against human papilloma viruses have been developed, and have been approved in Germany. By the vaccination, the probability of infection of the vaccinated person by human papilloma viruses is reduced considerably. However, the vaccination is only effective if the person subsequently also shows antibodies against human papilloma viruses and the antibodies are present in an appropriate concentration. In this respect, proof of the efficacy of the vaccination is significantly important.
However, a commercially available detection system for HPV antibodies in body fluids has not so far existed.